battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurugi Tatewaki
Tsurugi Tatewaki (ツルギ･タテワキ) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearance He has red eyes and brown, spiky hair. He wears a blue shirt with a red jacket, tan pants and brown boots. Personality Tsurugi is determined, optimistic and willing to try new things. He's a quick learner, as he picked up on Battle Spirits easily during his first game. Biography Tsurugi, the red Sword Eyes of Light, was taken away from his home land after riots. Sent there as well was his protector, a droid called Bringer, and one of the 12 Sword Braves. He lived there with an elderly couple, not knowing the origins of his birth or about his older brother, Yaiba. He has a talent for skateboarding and dreamed about being a pro. When he was attacked by a white droid, Stinger, Bringer awakened and gave him a deck to battle with. Bringer instructed him on how to play as he wasn't aware of the rules. After the battle, Bringer revealed to Tsurugi the truth about his past, and showed him a hologram of his mother. Tsurugi's village was attacked by Cornell, a member of the green army of the Sword Eyes of Darkness. He was forced to battle again, to save his grandmother, but was able to win. Tsurugi's grandparents encouraged him to look for his real mother, and gave him and Bringer an old motorcycle with a sidecar. Tsurugi and Bringer went to Atlantia, where Tsurugi found a painting of his parents. There, he was captured and taken to his brother Yaiba, the current king. Tsurugi challenged Yaiba to learn of his mother's whereabouts, but was easily defeated. He managed to escape, with Bringer's help, but Bringer was damaged. With help from Kizakura, the yellow Sword Eyes of Light, Tsurugi met Sora, the blue Sword Eyes of Light, and a mechanic who could help Bringer. Because Atlantian droids were hated by his village, Sora initially refused to make the repairs, but Tsurugi battled him, and was able to convince him that Bringer was different. Taking information from Samohan, Sora's master, Tsurugi went in search of a green sword. There, he met with Hagakure, the green Sword Eyes of Light, who was also searching for it. The sword turned out to be the dark green Sword Brave, and was taken by Gordy. Tsurugi tried to battle him, but lost. Justice Tachibana, a messenger of the gods, appeared then. He claimed Tsurugi wasn't strong enough to face Gordy again, and battled against Tsurugi, using a replica Yaiba's deck, to make him stronger. Later, Tsurugi and the rest met with Suou, a doll of bones created through alchemy, who wanted to become human. Tsurugi hoped to help Suou, but Suou kept getting away from them, and the others felt that maybe it was wrong for them to interfere. However, he still hoped he would meet Suou again. While in Megallanion, Tsurugi met with their king, Megalla II, who was resisting Yaiba's plan to place Stinger armies on each continent. King Megalla had met Tsurugi's mother in the past, and told him about her. Tsurugi planned to try and rescue his mother, whom he heard would be coming to Megallanion, but Yaiba stood in his way. Tsurugi and Yaiba got in a battle, to determine if the country would allow Stingers. Deck He uses a red deck, with an emphasis on light spirits and charge. His deck has contained at some point, the following: Battle Stats Trivia *He's the first protagonist who's new to Battle Spirits Appearances Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (manga) Gallery Tsurugi.png|Promotional Art Tsurugi1.jpg Battlespiritseyecatch.png Tsurugitatewaki04.png Tsurugi06.png Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Characters